wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Battle for One Piece
The Battle for One Piece is the is the Hundred Thirty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in May 8, 2017. Synopsis Cavendish and the gang are setting of to Japan System. They are captured by the group of Duelists and Signers who knew they are adventure to outer space and knows that the Galactic Eggman Empire has total control of the galaxy. Plot ''New Domino City'' The Episode begins at New Domino City. Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, the mysterious man challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel. After a few turns, Yusei tunes "Junk Synchro" with "Junk Warrior" and Synchro Summons "Stardust Dragon", the mysterious man revealed the "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem" and "Ancient Fairy Dragon" which he used to defeat Yusei and then zooms away to the restaurant. Yusei, Jack and Crow then start questioning the man's identity at their garage, when Akiza Izinski, Leo and Luna arrive and show the archives they found about the past. They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about the man being famous and rich. Suddenly, they saw the very massive ship, the Eggman-Class Star Destroyer floats over New Domino City and the flags were placed all over the top of each building. Meanwhile Cavendish and his friends along with Misty Gekko and Toby Gekko build the time machine. After it was complete. Naia decided to get on it thinking as the cool toy. When Chikane saw Yusei and the gang rushing to their campsite, Cavendish's group hide in the ship along with Naiee. Naia accidentally press the start button thus the ship travels back in time. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Duelist Kingdom' 'Part 1' In Yugi's timeline, at Domino High School, During the Grand Civil War and before the rise of the Eggman Empire, Yugi is teaching his friend, Joey Wheeler, how to play Duel Monsters, while Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner and Bakura Ryou watch. Tristan jokes that Joey looks cute when he's thinking. Joey shows Tristan the cards, explaining that they're playing Duel Monsters. Tristan looks at him blankly and asks "Drooling Monsters?" Joey pushes him away and Téa says that they've been at it for hours; Joey's starting to get the hang of it, but Yugi's an expert. As Joey plays "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame", Téa explains to Tristan that each monster has an ATK number and a DEF number and the first Duelist to eliminate his/her opponent's Life Points wins the Duel. Joey's pleased with his move. Although Yugi agrees it was good, he plays "Blackland Fire Dragon", which is powerful enough to defeat Joey. Tristan teases Joey's skill, but Yugi assures Joey that he played alright. Yugi just has better cards, he tells them, which is because his grandfather owns a game shop, where he gets all his good cards. Joey gets fired up to visit the shop and Yugi talks about a super rare card his grandfather has. A few tables across, Seto Kaiba is reading Also Sprach Zarathustra. He overhears Yugi's conversation and wonders if the rare card is the one he's been searching for. After school, Yugi and his friends, Joey, Tristan and Téa saw the spaceship that crash landed and his grandfather was treating the injured survivors. After receiving enough treatment, Cavendish as Casey thanks Yugi's grandfather for rescuing his friends from the crash landing. Solomon thinks about it, laughs and says "how can I refuse?". He produces a decorative box and tells them that they're in for a treat and he doesn't usually take this card out. He holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, telling them it's so rare and powerful that he never lets it leave his hands. The kids are impressed apart from Tristan, who grabs the card from Solomon's hand, remarking that he doesn't see anything special about it. Solomon snatches it back, insisting that the card is priceless; there are only four of them in the world. As Joey prepares to trade for other cards, Kaiba enters the shop. Solomon asks if he can help him and Kaiba says if he can't, it wouldn't surprise him. The kids are surprised to see him here, as he has a big company to run. Kaiba says he's here to see the card. Joey is glad to hear that Kaiba plays Duel Monsters too and suggests that they could all Duel together. Kaiba mocks the idea, saying he'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire; he's the #1 ranked Duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters World Championship. Joey is intimidated and suggests they settle this with fists instead of cards. Yugi steps in between them and tries to calm Joey down. He holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card, telling them it's so rare and powerful that he never lets it leave his hands. The kids are impressed apart from Tristan, who grabs the card from Solomon's hand, remarking that he doesn't see anything special about it. Solomon snatches it back, insisting that the card is priceless; there are only four of them in the world. As Joey prepares to trade for other cards, Kaiba enters the shop. Solomon asks if he can help him and Kaiba says if he can't, it wouldn't surprise him. The kids are surprised to see him here, as he has a big company to run. Kaiba says he's here to see the card. Joey is glad to hear that Kaiba plays Duel Monsters too and suggests that they could all Duel together. As Kaiba leaves in his limousine, he is sickened by Solomon's attitude about the Heart of the Cards. He believes the cards are all about power and one way or another, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be his. At the KaibaCorp building, Kaiba tells his employees that he wants them to pick up something at the game shop. The next morning, Hobson and two other goons arrive at the game shop. Hobson tells Solomon that his master, Seto Kaiba, challenges him to a Duel. He asks "And if he was to decline?", Hobson says they must insist. Solomon thinks that Kaiba doesn't understand, but he'll teach him a lesson about the Heart of the Cards. Yugi and his friends arrive to find his grandfather missing. Suddenly the phone rings and Yugi answers it only to find out that it was Kaiba, telling Yugi that his grandfather isn't feeling well and needs picking up. Cavendish, Yugi and friends make their way to KaibaCorp where they find Solomon seriously injured. Solomon tells Yugi that he failed; he had tried to teach Kaiba a lesson about the Heart of the Cards but he lost. Meanwhile at Yusei's Timeline, Jack deduces that if something is the past, the future is supposed to be the same. Yusei then remembers that Momoshiki Palpatine dissolved the Republic and crowned Eggman as Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. The signers decide to ride on it, telling the dragon that he'll go wherever he takes him so long as it gives them a chance to stop Cavendish. Back at Yugi's timeline, Kaiba appears in the room and says that he defeated Solomon in a Duel, with each of them putting up their most valuable card as the prize. He guesses that playing against a champion like himself was too much stimulation for Yugi's grandfather. Téa accuses Kaiba of cheating, which he denies. Kaiba holds up the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" then tears it in two and Yugi protests that it was his grandfather's most "treasured card". Kaiba says that since a Deck can only hold three copies of each card, the fourth could become an enemy. 'Part 2' In Cavendish's flashback, Zorc Necrophades was born eons before the Millennium Items were originally created, by his own claim, from the darkness in the hearts of people. He was summoned by Aknadin, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3000 years previous. He was summoned by Aknadin, who brought all seven Millennium Items together in an underground crypt in Kul Elna village 3000 years previous. He then infused a shard of his soul within Aknadin, creating the Great Shadow Magus. Thief King Bakura then managed to obtain all of the seven Millennium Items, and sacrificed himself to grant Zorc a physical form on Earth. Zorc attempted to destroy the world, but was stopped by the young Cavendish. The young Cavendish was able to summon "The Creator of Light". Zorc was horrified that Cavendish had summoned the "ultimate God", and he was consumed by the Creator of Light's attack, destroying him in the process. At the Present, Solomon hands Yugi his Deck, saying that he put his soul in these cards and taught Yugi everything he knows. He instructs Yugi to take them and teach Kaiba respect for the Heart of the Cards allowing Cavendish to give Yugi the "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem" card. Yugi insists that he needs to take him to a doctor but Kaiba remarks that it sounds like an excuse. Yugi's friends offer to take Grandpa to the hospital, while Yugi faces Kaiba. Yugi is unsure, but the others offer support. Joey says "I used to love fighting, but it was you who changed me, Yugi. You can do it. Before Yugi leaves, Téa uses a marker to draw a special smiley face sign on everyone's hands. She says that even though the ink will wash away, they'll always remember the circle of their friendship. In the dub she says that when Yugi's Dueling, he'll know he's not alone. They'll all be right there with him. As Téa, Tristan and Joey take Solomon to the ambulance, Téa suggests that Joey stay behind to support Yugi. 'Part 3' Kaiba takes Yugi to a virtual stadium. Kaiba says he designed the stadium himself and he thinks Yugi will agree that it will add a bit more life to the game. Kaiba says they'll play using the Kaiba Special Rules. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and changes into Yami Yugi. Kaiba is slightly startled by Yugi's change in attitude. Yugi says "Now Kaiba, it's time to Duel". Kaiba goes first and Summons "Hitotsu-Me Giant". A hologram of the monster emerges onto the field. Yugi is surprised to see the monster come to life. Kaiba explains that it's his virtual simulator; it creates life-like holograms of every Duel Monster. Yugi realizes that this is how Kaiba beat Solomon. Yugi starts his turn and Summons "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem". At this point, Joey arrives at the Duel and is shocked by the presence of the monsters. The two monsters get ready to battle and Yugi commands "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem" to use Mechanized Melee. "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem" used Mechanized Melee at "Hitotsu-Me Giant", destroying it and lowering Kaiba's Life Points to 1800. Mokuba Kaiba rushes into the room, asking his brother if he's okay, while Joey celebrates on Yugi taking out 1 of Kaiba's monsters. Kaiba says that he should have started with a handicap this size anyway. He asks how Yugi will stand against this and Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown" in Attack Position. Yugi is puzzled, as the monster has only 600 ATK but Kaiba combines it with the Magic Card "Negative Energy Generator", tripling its ATK."Saggi's" ATK goes up to 1800. Kaiba orders Saggi The Dark Clown to attack "Anicent Gear Ultimate Golem" with "Dark Light". "Saggi" launches a ball of energy at its target "Anicent Gear Ultimate Golem" but it wasn't enough and so "Anicent Gear Ultimate Golem" defeats it. Kaiba laughs that the Duel will be over sooner than Yugi thinks and draws a card. He Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Joey is surprised again and states that it's impossible; they saw Kaiba tear that card in half. Kaiba says Yugi's grandfather wasn't the only one to possess a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" attacks and destroys, dropping Yugi's Life Points to 1600. Kaiba says that, faith or no faith, Yugi will fall before his superior monsters; faith is for losers, like his grandfather. Meanwhile, Solomon is being rushed through the hospital on a bed with Téa and Tristan at his sides. Solomon calls to Yugi, encouraging him not to give up. Yugi thinks Kaiba's right and looks at the cards in his hand: "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Rude Kaiser". Yugi starts to ponder on this and remembers his grandfather telling him about Duel Monsters only unstoppable monster, "Exodia". However "Exodia" can only be Summoned by gathering all 5 parts; a feat that, to this day, no one has ever accomplished. Kaiba threatens to treat Yugi's stalling as a forfeit, if he doesn't stop. Yugi draws the "Right Arm of the Forbidden One". Kaiba claims that Yugi can draw whatever card he wants but it won't change a thing. Although his two "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"s are frozen, his new monster is under no such spell. Kaiba Summons "Judge Man" who takes-out Yugi's face-down "Rude Kaiser". Yugi draws "Dark Magician". He thinks he can use this to attack, but it won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free. He goes ahead and Summons "Dark Magician" and uses it to destroy "Judge Man". Kaiba's Life Points fall to 1000. Kaiba considers that to be a sacrifice which doesn't even faze him. Although his dragons can't attack, he Summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", which can attack. It attacks and destroys "Dark Magician", dropping Yugi's Life Points to 400. Kaiba asks Yugi how his faith is now; with his three "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" free to attack next turn, there's nothing Yugi can do; Yugi was never a match for Kaiba. Joey urges Yugi not to listen to him. Yugi realizes that Kaiba wanted the fourth "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" just so he'd have them all, then tore it up so it couldn't be used against him. He realizes that he must draw the last piece of "Exodia", but the odds are against him. He tries to draw but his Deck seemingly moves away from him. Yugi wonders if the cards are moving away from him but thinks, no, it's just himself and he's afraid to draw. In the dub, he says the Deck senses his doubt so he tells Yugi to concentrate and not lose faith. He notices the mark Téa drew on his hand and imagines his friends standing there with him. Kaiba tells Yugi to draw his last "pathetic" card, so he can end this Duel. However Yugi says his grandfather's Deck has no pathetic cards but it does have the unstoppable "Exodia", as he draws "Exodia the Forbidden One". Kaiba recoils in horror, remarking that it's impossible. Yugi places the five pieces on the field and a large star appears. (In the dub, the star has been given more points.) The complete "Exodia" emerges from the star. Kaiba steps back once again, calling it impossible, as no one has ever managed to call "Exodia" before. Yugi orders "Exodia" to "Obliterate". "Exodia" destroys Kaiba's dragons and drops his Life Points to 0. Joey cheers and Mokuba looks up in surprise, since his brother never loses. Yugi tells Kaiba that he plays only for power and that's why he lost but if you put your heart in the game, there's nothing you can't do. Kaiba wonders how he could have lost. The Eye of Anubis appears on Yugi's forehead. Yugi tells Kaiba that he will crush the evil in his heart and taps into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, granting Kaiba a "Mind Crush". Kaiba falls to his knees. Elsewhere Maximillion Pegasus is informed that the uncontested champion Seto Kaiba has been defeated by someone named Yugi and Eggman's rise to power is according as Momoshiki Palpatine planned. Pegasus smiles and his Millennium Eye flashes. The final match of the tournament starts. Yugi says that Weevil specializes in tricky Insect monsters, while Cavendish is specializes in Machine Monsters. Cavendish uses Power Bond to fuse three "Cyber Dragon"s to being out the Cyber End Dragon and then summon his "Insect Queen" while Weevil brings out "Basic Insect". He then uses "Laser Cannon" to power up "Basic Insect" but "Cyber End Dragon" attack power is 8000 thus Cavendish wins the Duel. 'Part 4' Yugi has opened the package, and it contains a Dueling Gauntlet, two Star Chips, and a VHS tape. He places the tape in the VCR, and Pegasus appears on the TV, to everyone's surprise. He says that he has indeed heard of Yugi's recent victory over Kaiba, and it has intrigued Cavendish to be invited to Pegasus's castle. After accepting the invitation, Cavendish and friends gets on the boat to the island of Duelist Kingdom. Suddenly, the boy with the bandanna leaps out of the bedroom and captured Cavendish. The boy thinks, Cavendish is going to pay for what he did to the boy's big brother. In flashback, the boy, Mokuba Kaiba, knocks on his brother's office door, asking Seto Kaiba why he isn't getting ready to go to Duelist Kingdom. Tossing the cards across his desk, Kaiba says he isn't going. He's in no condition to duel anybody. Mokuba asks what Kaiba is talking about, he always says cards are power, and he's got all the strongest cards. Kaiba says that since he lost his duel with Yugi, he doesn't know what he thinks any more. It's like he lost a piece of himself that day. Mokuba protests that Kaiba is the best—he's the champ. In the flashback, Pegasus meets with the Big Five, while Mokuba eavesdrops from the doorway. The Big Five want to take over KaibaCorp and merge with Pegasus' Industrial Illusions, but first, Seto Kaiba must be taken out of the picture permanently. But, according to the KaibaCorp bylaws, only a Kaiba family member can legally control the corporation. They want Pegasus to kidnap Mokuba to use as a figurehead while they control Mokuba. If Pegasus will do this, they'll lay all of KaibaCorp's technology at his feet. Pegasus agrees: the elder Kaiba will meet with an accident, and the younger will be captured. Then Cavendish realizes who the boy is, and confronts him. Mokuba pulls down the bandana and pulls off his cap, saying that's right, Seto Kaiba is his brother, and the best duelist that ever was. But now, thanks to Yugi, his brother has gone away. After arriving at the Duelist Palace, Pegasus have sealed Mokuba in card form. Cavendish will face Maximillion Pegasus for the release of Mokuba and finding out who he is. The Big Five are watching the Duel, knowing that if Pegasus wins, KaibaCorp is his. The Duel does not start off very well for Cavendish but Cavendish managed to summon "Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem" to destroy "Toon World" and his monsters, Pegasus decides to take the Duel up a notch by sending it to the Shadow Realm. Cavendish manage to win the Duel. Pegasus is left completely shocked at his loss. Pegasus returns Mokuba's souls and telling him about Cavendish's memory like he promised. After Pegasus tells Cavendish the story of what happened and how the prince dispatched Zorc, Cavendish and the group heads to Egypt. 'Part 5' After arriving at Egypt, Shadi confronts Cavendish and uses his Millennium Key to enter Cavendish's mind. To his surprise, he finds the memories of Cavendish. Cavendish was born 3000, years ago as the legendary prince of the royal family. After growing, Cavendish arrived on Dens and destroyed Zorc with the help of "The Creator of Light" prior to the rise of the Eggman Empire. Shadi gets out of Cavendish's mind, believing he and Yugi are the ones that saved the world from chaos. Before he leaves, Shadi warns Cavendish to return to the future in order to prevent the signers from chasing him. =Yu-Gi-Oh! GX = In Venice, Yusei finds Jaden Yuki, who still has the powers of Yubel and The Supreme King. Syrus and Chazz was watching their new cartoon series, "The Adventures of Cavendish". Soon, Yusei and Jaden began to chat on a roof. Seeing Yusei's Duel Runner, Jaden gets excited seeing such a technology, asking Yusei if that is his 'Bike' (Duel Runner) of the future. He then explains that he came here because he heard that Cavendish was trapped in the past. Jaden then uses his laptop to find an article about the event that Cavendish. Jaden then checks his card, as his "Elemental HERO Neos" emerges from the card. After Alexis brought Jesse along with Zane and the rest of Duel Academy Students, Yusei tells Jaden that they must hurry to save the world. ='Waking the Dragons Part 1' = At Domino City, in Yugi's Timeline, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. The Sakiyomi Jan Bang! makes a cameo as the MC of the event. Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, notices Raimei Ōtsutsuki in the sky. Raimei tells Yugi that the legendary prince in Egypt was able to avenge Shadi by killing Zorc resulting the death of Yami Bakura. Pegasus and Yugi's grandfather were shocked and asked did the Legendary Prince came from 3000 years. Raimei answer yes but warns them that Dartz will use the prince's powers to rule the world and revive Great Leviathan. As things gotten worse, Yusei and Jaden saw the tournament cancelled because they are aware that Yugi and friends are on the search for Cavendish. Jaden's "Elemental HERO Neos" finds Yugi and guide him to Yusei and Jaden. Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and explain to him what Cavendish really is. Yugi was shocked that Casey was really Cavendish. Yugi agrees to save Cavendish and hopes that he is alright. Yugi saw Cavendish and his friends being chased by Valon and Mai. Cavendish's group were saved by Zane Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Joey Wheeler who challenges Valon and Mai to a duel. Yugi asks Cavendish is he alright and Cavendish answered yes. Cavendish tells Yugi that he was frightened that the man, Dartz will start another war and was sorry for no telling him the truth and cries for the trouble he caused. Yugi comforts Cavendish by saying he did nothing wrong. Under Dartz's influence, Mai believes that it was Yugi, Joey, and her other friends that abandoned her. Mai faces Joey, Chazz and Zane in a Duel, using "The Seal of Orichalcos", putting both players' souls at stake. Joey tries to convince Mai that Dartz has deceived her. Exhausted from both Duels, Joey nearly passes out as Mai is about to win. Mai finally sees through all of the deception and remembers everything that they went through, and as a result, doesn't declare her the attack on "Cyber End Dragon" and rushes over to catch Joey. The Seal, however, proceeds to take Joey, Chazz and Zane's spiritw because they no longer has the strength to continue, and therefore, loses the Duel. Devastated, she holds Joey close in her arms and tearfully tells him she won't let the Orichalchos take him away, as the Seal closes in. Before losing his soul, Joey pushes Mai away and throws her fragment of the Orichalchos in the air. She screams in agony as Joey, Chazz and Zane loses their souls while breaking the fragment, her strong emotions finally freeing her from Dartz's influence. Zane tells Jaden that he's no longer a kid. ='Waking the Dragons Part 2' = With all of the Duel Academy Students' souls gathered, it give Leviathan enough power to fully resurrect and raise Atlantis once more with Dartz combined with the Great Beast. In the ensuing battle, Yami Yugi released the spirits of the Egyptian Gods from within the Leviathan and together they destroyed it, discharging all of the captive souls. As Cavendish and the gang make their escape, however, a trace of its darkness remains, revealing the Leviathan's original form, along with Dartz's soul, which Yami Yugi is able to banish, releasing Dartz from the influence of the Orichalcos and allowing him to be reunited with the spirits of his family and enter the afterlife as Atlantis sank back beneath the sea. ='Dawn of the Duel' = Before leaving for school that day, Yugi noticed that his grandfather, Solomon Muto, had not returned from his "secret expedition" Yugi is worried about the fact that Solomon is missing. Meanwhile, there is a new game on the block; the Capsule Monsters board game is the new fad in the Duel Monsters craze, and Yugi has already taken the opportunity to learn the rules of the game. When Joey breaks the news about the trip, Yugi and his friends could not contain their excitement. Yugi, Tristan Taylor, and Téa Gardner and Cavendish's group agree to take Joey's other three tickets. When Yugi lets slip to Brisbane that he is Solomon Muto's grandson, Brisbane tells him that he's a colleague of Grandpa, and on their latest expedition together he disappeared. Now Yugi knows just where Grandpa had gone, but the Pharaoh still suspects something. They just happen to win a trip; their plane just happens to crash; and they just happen to meet the man who was the last person to see Grandpa. It all seems a little bit coincidental. Brisbane shows Yugi and the gang where he last saw Solomon. Yugi and his friends are surprised when they discover that Brisbane last saw Solomon in a pyramid. Brisbane explains that he believes it to be the legendary pyramid of Alexander the Great, and that it's supposed to contain some sort of ancient game. They check it out, narrowly avoiding a number of dangerous traps, and come across a room that, as Tristan put it, is the size of Cleveland. The floor looks like a giant map of different land types, which looks incredibly familiar to Yugi. Cavendish states that is where his family can be found but, to everyone's surprise, disappears into thin air the second he steps on the map which contains the memories of his childhood. Coming to the conclusion that Solomon must have gone to the same place as Joey, the rest of the gang decide to follow, leaving a bewildered Brisbane behind. Unknown to everyone, Yami Bakura was pursuing Cavendish as his chance to revive Zorc the Dark Being. At the same time, Yami Bakura enters the room and has himself transported along with the Legendary Prince and the Pharaoh, while yet simultaneously playing the Dark RPG with Yami Yugi and Yami Cavendish. Yami Bakura, Yami Cavendish and Yami Yugi are at the RPG table. Yami Cavendish questions Bakura of the revived capsule monster, Zorc. Yami Bakura revealed to Yami Yugi and Cavendish that he is a portion of the ultimate evil's soul, and made him and Yami Yugi enter the Memory World, and merge with their Egyptian counterparts, with Bakura becoming one with Zorc, Yugi with Atem, and Cavendish with the modern Cavendish. Later, The girl from earlier prays for her god's help and her tears free the the Creator of Life from its picture, and it fuses with Cavendish and slays Zorc Necrophades, who is shocked that the young girl summoned the ultimate god and failed to destroy Cavendish. This results Yami Bakura being destroyed and perished anf losing the Dark RPG making Yami Yugi and Yami Cavendish winners. With the trials now completed, everyone is about to be sent home, and Alexander is given permission to use Solomon's body as a means of taking himself out of the game. They arrive outside to find Dr. Brisbane acting normal and concerned for their safety. He then wonders if they found anything interesting in the game, and Solomon presents the trial pendant, now fully lit. Right as the evil side of Alexander tries to grab the pendant, the good side jumps into Dr. Brisbane and seemingly subdues his evil side. However, it's a trick as the evil side was stronger and fused together with his weaker good half. Evil Alexander takes the pendant and runs up to the doors and successfully opens them after waiting for thousands of years. Everyone chases him into the room and they find themselves in an alternate dimension. Shadi appears and wonders who should receive the power promised to the victor of his challenge. Though the Pharaoh protests that Evil Alexander cheated, Shadi points out that Alexander has a fair claim to the power as he tried himself and won thousands of years ago. To end the stalemate, Shadi announces one final Capsule Monsters battle. Evil Alexander summons the souls of his vassals to assist him and Good Alexander's Duel Armor. Evil Alexander fuses with Reshef the Dark Being and sacrifices his retainers' monsters to summon his Seven-Armed Fiend, the apparition from Yugi's dreams. Everyone but Yugi's monsters are destroyed except for their dragons and Seven-Armed Fiend is destroyed. However, Evil Alexander decides to use the remaining monsters he used for his sacrifice to power Reshef, use his pawns' pain connection to them as a shield and to summon "Kaguya Ōtsutsuki" and "Black Zetsu". However, Atem, disgusted with Evil Alexander for how he treats his loyal subjects was allowing Cavendish to summon Raimei Ōtsutsuki and Paul Gekko and destroys Reshef. The evil side of Alexander is purged and the good Alexander tells the Pharaoh that his reign over Egypt is what inspired him to be pharaoh himself. Alexander then passes on with his vassals. Shadi wishes to gift the Pharaoh with the power promised, but he instantly turns it down. Shadi then muses to him that the one who can rule the world need not possess the power. The pyramid then begins to collapse, and everyone manages to escape safely to another cavern. Yugi and the others awoke in the cavern they had entered the world of the pharaoh's memories from. Yugi found that Atem still residing in his body and received the Millennium Eye from Kaiba, who said he'd be needing it. Before they can question Kaiba on how he got it, they were interrupted by the appearance of Bakura, who was no longer possessed by Yami Bakura. As they left the Yugis took the Millennium Ring from Bakura and found the Millennium Scales and Key, left behind by Shadi. The next day, everyone arrived at the shrine. This was the best time for the Duel as Zorc had just been defeated, Ishizu assured them and said the pharaoh will stuck in this time if they don't take this chance. Yugi placed the Millennium Items in the Millennium Stone. This caused the Eye of Wdjat to scan him for the pharaoh's soul and split them into two bodies and Raimei arrives. After Atem accepts to help Raimei how to respect on how to treat her loyal "subjects" with respect and love and kindness,Yugi wept. He called himself weak and said that he had always followed Atem, wanting to be as strong as him. However Atem said that Yugi has the strength of tenderness, which Yugi has also taught him. Yugi called Atem "the other me", but Atem said that he is no longer another Yugi and Yugi Muto is now himself and nobody else. Yugi and his friends tried to convince Atem to stay. After Joey convinced Téa that the pharaoh had to go, Yugi said that he will never forget Atem and Raimei pronised to take good care of Atem and will see Yugi again. Once the doorway shut, the chamber began to shake. Yugi and the others all ran outside, while the shrine collapsed, burying the Millennium Items with it. 'Part 6''' After the Dawn of the Duel and the fixing of the time machine, Paul von Schroeder thanks Yugi for taking good care of his friends and for watching over the world. Yugi and his grandpa bids it farewell as Yugi wept. Cavendish promised to see each other and that will be the promise and Yugi said that he will never forget before the Time Travelling Ship sails back to the time after the Eggman Empire Era, in Yusei's timeline with Yusei. Jaden and friends in Duel Academy then return to their respective timeline. Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan flew back to Japan afterwards and Yugi received a hug from Rebecca at the airport. Later when he met up with his friends including Bakura Ryou again, he thought that this isn't the tale of the pharaoh; Everyone has their own story and although one has just ended, his own is just beginning. Back at New Domino City in Izumogakure, everybody comes running to Yusei as Yusei himself looks at the sky but Akiza was then concerned that where Cavendish and Misty Gekko went off. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza Izinski, Leo, Luna, realize that the Eggman Empire are getting more cruel and is letting the power get to Paul von Schroeder's head. At the Time Traveling Ship, the rest of the gang are able to go to the Japan Cluster to make a great visit to Naia's Family in Planet Japan. Unknown to everyone, Paul von Schroeder was actually the agent of the Galactic Eggman Empire telling the Emperor and Darth Baron that they found the planet where the Tree of Life is recently located. Characters *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Gekko *Mayu Ōtsutsuki *Naia *Naiee *Paul Uzuki *Numbuh 19th Century *Numbuh Mito *Numbuh Paul *Numbuh Litchi *Numbuh Sanban *Ben Lincoln *Paul Dickson *Numbuh Armada *Cree Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Cagali *Ruby Heart *Kandy *Mikoto Murakumo *Chester *A.J. *Sanjay *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Trixie Tang *Jack Fenton *Maddie Fenton *Jasmine Fenton *Danny Fenton *Makoto Murakumo *Kala Murakumo *Timmy Turner *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Zanza Klaus *Clear Klaus *Dan Renato *Nobuya Gekko *Kenta Yunfat *Kenta Sakuramiya *Kyūji Ōbayashi *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko **Kyoji Masamune *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kiba Uzumaki *Akame *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Wave *Run *Esdeath *Budo *Kirby *Tiff *Tuff *Lololo & Lalala *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Escargoon *Waddle Dees *Waddle Doo *Copen *Elise *Merak Umi *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *Tokkori *Kisarah Westfield *Hibiki Takane *Knuckle Joe *Sirica *Sir Arthur *Sir Galahad *Sir Percival *Sir Lancelot *Gunvolt *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Rey *Finn *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Sam *Jerry *Vyse *Aika *Fina *Drachma *Enrique Teodora *Gilder *Yuki Skywalker *Padmé Seika *King Shuigang I *Dail Anthony Zao Pesca *Misty Gekko *Toby Gekko *Paul Calrissian *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Himeko Kurusugawa *Chikane Himemiya *Sōma Ōgami *Tsubasa *Girochi *Sister Miyako *Corona *Reiko Ōta *Nekoko *Kazuki Ōgami *Yukihito *Jaden *Atticus *Alexis *Slade *Jagger *Chazz *Zane *Syrus *Sartorius *Sarina *Jesse *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Solomon *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Zorc Necrophades *Yami Bakura *Mai *Shadi *Dartz *Valon *Bakura Ryou *Paul von Schroeder Battles Cavendish vs. Zorc Participants *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Zorc Necrophades Locations *Ancient Izumo **Ancient Egypt Winners *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki Trivia *This Episode marks the appearances of Paul von Schroeder, Naia, Naiee, Misty Gekko, Paul Calrissian and Toby Gekko and the other characters from Yu-gi-oh Series. *Cavendish and friends going on adventure via traveling through time is based on Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon